The present invention is an all around radiation heating apparatus using propane gas as an energy source of heat generation. To make the heater usable under all outdoor weather conditions, propane gas is stored and supplied, for example, through a portable liquid propane gas tank.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,651,647 and 6,470,877 both disclose a heating apparatus. A defining characteristic of these patents is a shroud slidable along a longitudinal tubular shaft. To install or remove a portable liquid propane tank, one has to slide the shroud upward along the longitudinal tubular shaft so as to make the liquid propane tank and the housing chamber thereof accessible.
This system of installing and removing a portable liquid propane tank is quite cumbersome considering that one has to lift the shroud to a required height and affix it at that height for a period of time, properly disconnect an empty portable liquid propane tank from a fuel supply line, remove the empty portable liquid propane tank out of a housing chamber, place a fully charged liquid propane tank into a tank housing chamber, properly connect the fully charged portable liquid propane tank to the fuel supply line of the heater, then lower the shroud to sit on the base of the heater to protect the portable liquid propane tank and the fuel supply line from outside elements.
There is a potential danger of this slidable shroud type of heater during the portable liquid propane tank installation and removal services. When installing or removing the portable liquid propane tank, the slidable shroud has to be held in suspense for a sustained period of time, either by a second pair of hands of an assistant or by suspending hooks, hanger or other supports. Should the second pair of hands accidentally drop the shroud, or should a gust of wind or unintended movement that causes the shroud to fall from associate hooks, hangers or other supports, any impact due to the fallen shroud may cause a spark that may ignite any leaked propane gas from the fuel line or from the portable liquid propane tank. Therefore, the safety and ease of placement and removal of the tank and ease of making correct and proper connection and disconnection to and from the fuel line are of critical importance. The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties and safety concerns by providing a new and improved design of the heater.